rh_inspirationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blockheads – This World Is Dead
frame|Blockheads – This World Is Dead This World Is Dead von den Blockheads (dt.: Holzköpfe) aus Nancy, Frankreich, ist nach sieben Jahren ihr fünftes Album. Es ist am 18. Januar 2013 bei Relapse Records erschienen. *Grindcore – 25 Tracks, 39:18 min This World Is Dead ist politischer Grindcore, eher im Napalm Death-Style. *'Video-Clip' – (2:34 min) - zum Track Deindividualized Vorgänger: Shapes of Misery (2006) : → Siehe auch Exhale – When Worlds Collide, Mumakil – Flies Will Starve, Early Graves – Red Horse Review im RockHard Volkmar Weber gibt This World Is Dead im RH #310 vom März 2013 8,0: "Holy Falter, die Knüppelhorde aus Nancy lässt aber auch nicht locker. Wobei es um die '''Polit-Grinder' in den letzten Jahren deutlich ruhiger geworden war. Aber auf „'This World Is Dead'“ gibt es richtig schön aufs Maul.'' Das hier ist weniger die Eiter-Gore-Schiene in der Tradition von Carcass, sondern klassische Napalm-Death/Repulsion-Schule. Wechsel-Growl/Kreisch-Gesang, tödliche Drums mit hypernervösem Blastspeed-Fanatiker hinter den Kesseln, Bienenschwarm-Gitarren. Die Geschosse pendeln zwischen 30 Sekunden und zwei Minuten. Es gelingt nicht vielen Bands, die Hörer fast 40 Minuten bei der Stange zu halten. Aber die Burschen feiern so entfesselt ihre Wiedergeburt, dass man schlichtweg nicht weghören kann. Der finale siebenminütige SloMo-Todesdoom-Rausschmeißer macht die Verstörung vollends final." Tracklist von This World Is Dead This World Is Dead hat 25 Tracks und dauert 39:18 min. *Album-Teaser – 0:43 min, vom 03.12.2012 (Fast alle Tracks sind gesperrt. : 01 – Deindividualized – 2:03 – 02 – Already Slaves – 0:49 – 03 – Born Among Bastards – 1:16 – 04 – Final Arise – 1:02 – 05 – Bastards – 0:45 – 06 – Awaken – 0:36 07 – This World Is Dead – 1:26 – sehr geil ! 08 – Hidden Terrors – 0:34 – 09 – All These Dreams – 1:20 – 10 – Media Warfare – 0:58 – 11 – Be a Thorn to Power – 1:01 – 12 – Human Oil – 0:36 – 13 – Poisoned Yields – 1:29 – 14 – To the Dogs – 1:58 – 15 – Buenos Aires S.C. – 0:59 – 16 – Crisis Is Killing the Weak – 1:29 – 17 – Famine – 1:30 – 18 – Sell Your Flesh – 0:16 – 19 – Look Down – 1:29 – 20 – Take Your Pills – 1:57 – 21 – Digging Graves – 1:49 – 22 – Pro-Lifers – 2:13 – suuper ! - lyric video 23 – Follow the Bombs – 2:07 24 – Doctrine of Assured Mutual Destruction – 2:17 – 25 – Trail of the Dead – 7:19 - der einzige langsamere Track Das volle Album gibt es auch. Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von This World Is Dead: *Musikreviews.de – Review: 12 / 15 *Metal.de – Review: 9 / 10 *Metalnews – Review: 6,0 / 7 *Stormbringer.at – Review: 4,0 / 5 *Metal1.info – Review: 9,5 / 10 *MetalHammer – Review: 5 / 7 *NecroSlaughter – Review Weitere Links: *RH-Forumsthread – ein Mini-Thread im Knüppel-Forum *Dark Lyrics – bisher nur zwei Texte (in 2016) *Bandcamp – alle Tracks zum Anhören *Relapse – die Seite bei der Plattenfirma - (CD 7.99 $) Kategorie:RH 310 Kategorie:Grind